The invention relates to a gearshift device with a control unit for resolving a recognized tooth butt conditions of a gear shift arrangement so as to permit positive gear engagement before the activation of the starting clutch.
A gearshift device is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,523 B2 which comprises a control unit which, at least in a gearshift mode, is provided for resolving a recognized tooth butt condition of a gearshift means which shifts in a positive manner by means of a starting clutch and which, at least in a starting mode, is provided for complete actuation of the starting clutch.
EP 1 669 270 A2 describes a gearshift device with a control unit for a motor vehicle. When the motor vehicle is in a stopped state, the control unit sets a starting clutch into a defined intermediate position, in order thus to resolve a tooth butt condition.
WO 03/059679 A1 describes a gearshift device with a control unit and a centrifugal clutch for a motor vehicle. In the case of a recognized tooth butt condition of a gearshift means which shifts in a positive manner, the control and/or regulating unit increases a rotational speed of a drive engine of the motor vehicle. Owing to the increased rotational speed, the centrifugal clutch transmits a torque to the gearshift device, this being intended to resolve the tooth butt condition. If this is not successful at the first attempt, optionally further attempts are made.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a gearshift device which provides for a rapid and comfortable resolving of a tooth butt condition to permit shifting into a desired gear.